Pilot
by Tellhound
Summary: AU. Set during the Pilot. Rated T just in case. I just stood there as I watched him walk out from the house, out from my life. He said he would be back but I doubted it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I don't own YouTube either. I do own Sandy.

**A/N: **Hello. I've decided to start doing a AU or what if fic t every episode of supernatural. I've decided to start with a AU of the Pilot because I liked Jessica and she was in the show way to little.

**Pilot**

I just stood there as I watched him walk out from the house, out from my life. He said he would be back but I doubted it.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

The next morning I woke up with a sigh. I sat up in my bed and as I yawned. I changed from my Smurf shirt to one of the t-shirts that Sam had left and a couple of sweatpants. I walked out to the kitchen and ate whatever was left from the night before and checked my cell. Sam hadn't called. He hadn't even sent me a text message. I sat there for a few minutes and tried to make up my mind whether I should call him or not. Finally deciding not to call him I put down the cell in the pocket on my pants. Then I walked in to the living room and watched some boring daytime TV for a couple of hours before I decided to watch some funny videos on YouTube.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

After a few hours on the internet I ordered a pizza and called a friend. "Hi Sandy." I said when she picked up the phone.

"_Hi Jess."_ She said. I could hear that she was annoyed. _"What do you want?"_

"Just wanted to talk to you." We where quiet for a few seconds before I finally said what I was thinking: "But I can hear that you're not in the mood to talk right now. Call me later."

"_No, don't hang up." _She said with a sigh. _"I'm babysitting my niece. She won't do anything I tell her."_ She sighed.

"Try to give her candy and I'm sure she will listen to you."

"_I've already tried that. Only worked for a couple minutes. Beside, if I give her anymore she will get a sugar kick."_ I laughed a little and said: "Then read her a story or something."

"_Jess?"  
><em>

"Yeah?"

"_You didn't call me to talk about my niece. So what is it?" _I sighed not sure if I should tell her what I wanted to say. The minutes went by and I heard someone knock on the door. I had forgotten that I had ordered pizza so I said: "Someone's coming. I have to go. Bye." I hung up and laid the phone on the table in front of me and walked over to the door and opened it, happy to see the guy with the pizza because I was too hungry.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

The last thing I did before going to bed that night was calling Sam. But he didn't answer.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

The next morning I woke and searched with my hands for Sam. I couldn't feel him so I opened my eyes and said: "Sam?" I got no answer. I said his name again, this time a little louder but he still didn't answer. I sat up and looked around the room. I got dressed and searched thru the whole house but didn't find him. Getting worried I took my cell and was just about to call him when I saw the text message he had sent me sometime tonight. I looked opened the message and read it quiet to myself: 'Hi babe. Sorry for not answering yesterday, or calling or even texting you. I was busy. Love you. Miss you. Sam.'

With a sigh I sat down at the kitchen table and send him a text message that said I missed him too. Then I stood up and eat the pizza that was left.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

After eating breakfast I walked out and took a really long walk. I didn't come home until late that night. Well, I had been sitting in a park talking to Sandy for a couple of hours and then eaten food with her too. When I came in I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11.30pm and Sam still wasn't home. I walked to my and Sam's room and took off all my clothes before walking in to the bathroom and turning on the shower. I let the water run for a few minutes so it would be warm before I went in to the shower and felt the hot water against my body. I started to hymn on a song I couldn't remember the name on and washed my hair and body.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

When I came out from the shower I got dressed in one of Sam's t-shirts and started to read a book. I knew I probably should have tried to sleep but I weren't tired. After reading a couple of chapters the phone rang. I looked at the clock and wondered who it was that where calling 01.30am. Looking at the caller id I saw that it was Sam. I smiled as I answered and heard Sam say: _"Hi, Jessica." _My smile instantly disappeared as he said my name. He never called me Jessica. It was always Jess or honey, baby or babe, but never Jessica. I knew something was wrong.

"I miss you." I said, pretending I didn't know there was something wrong.

"_I'm sorry."_ he said. I could hear that he was on the edge to crying. Something was definitely wrong.

"What is it?"

"_I… I… uh… I won't come back again. I'm sorry."_ I got tears in my eyes and said: "What are you talking about?"

"_It's over between us. I'm not coming back again. I'm staying with my brother."_

"Are you at least coming to take your stuffs?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"_No. I don't think so." _At this point my tears started falling down my face.

"What should I do with it then? Send it to you?"

"_You can keep it or get rid of it but I don't need it."_ I could hear that he was crying to.

"I'm going to miss you."

"_I'll miss you too." _was the last thing he said before he hung up. It was the last time I ever heard from him. With the tears streaming down my face I lay down and turned off the light. That night I cried myself to sleep.

**The End**

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**A/N: **I'm not sure I liked the end. Well, at least Jess didn't die. Tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
